


Phillip

by tojund_for_us



Series: For the fandoms that need more attention (Deutsch) [4]
Category: Das Boot (1981), Das Boot - Lothar-Günther Buchheim
Genre: Bar Royal, Gen, eigentlich nur eine Szenenerweiterung/Abänderung
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 06:39:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17720048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tojund_for_us/pseuds/tojund_for_us
Summary: Heinrich hat schon den ganzen Abend darauf gewartet.Ein kleiner Einblick in die Freundschaft von Heinrich und Phillip- aus Heinrichs Sicht.





	Phillip

Heinrich hat schon den ganzen Abend darauf gewartet. Als Philipp schließlich durch die Tür kommt, ist er so betrunken, dass er von seinen Leuten halb herein geschleift wird. Heinrich freut sich nicht darüber, aber um ehrlich zu sein, hat er auch nichts anderes erwartet. Philipp ist an Land eigentlich nicht mehr nüchtern anzutreffen. Sobald er von einer Fahrt zurückkommt, ertränkt er sich in Alkohol und wird fast unansprechbar.  
„Ich gratuliere!“, „Hochachtung!“, hört Heinrich aus den Rufen der Menge heraus. Philipp hat es endlich auch geschafft. Endlich hat er auch das Spiegelei bekommen. Schade, dass es eigentlich schon zu spät ist, als dass sich noch irgendjemand darüber freuen könnte. Vor allem Philipp ist doch schon viel zu dicht dafür. Man schiebt Philipp einen Stuhl in den Kreis, direkt neben Heinrich, der ihm leise zulächelt. Trumann unterdessen schwankt deklarierend in Richtung Toilette davon, er lallt vom Feiern und Segnen. Die alte Garde hockt und sinniert, beglückwünscht Philipp, raucht und trinkt. Es kommt die Rede vom „schlechten Monat“ auf. Viele hat´s in letzter Zeit erwischt, viele von den Assen. Die alte Garde schrumpft, viele sind nicht mehr übrig, Philipp und Heinrich zwei von wenigen. Trumann kommt von der Toilette zurück. In der einen Hand eine Weinflasche, in der anderen eine tropfende Klosettbürste.  
„Pfuidaibl!“, entfährt es da Heinrich, als Trumann beginnt, schwankend und lallend eine hochemotionale Rede zu schwingen. Die Klosettbürste schwingt hoch über die Köpfe erhoben im Kreis mit. Philipp wird mit Toilettenwasser geduscht, doch bemerkt er es nicht. Er scheint weggesunken, als sei er entschlafen. Trumann geht Heinrich mit seiner Rede und seiner Klosettbürste gehörig auf die Nerven, aber er macht keine Anstalten, etwas dagegen zu unternehmen. Als schließlich der Toilettenwasserregen durch andere Kollegen beendet wurde, setzt sich Philipp plötzlich auf. Sein Blick ist verglast und unfokusiert. Heinrich betrachtet ihn ganz genau, denn jetzt könnte er jeden Moment einfach nach vorn kippen und mit dem Gesicht auf dem Boden landen. Und wenn es nach Heinrich geht, muss das nicht sein. Philipps Blick scheint auf die Bar eingestellt zu sein und er zieht sich am Arm und an der Sessellehne Heinrichs an oben, um hinüber zu schwanken. Auf dem Weg dorthin muss er vergessen haben, Heinrichs Arm wieder loszulassen und so zieht Philipp ihn hinter sich her bis zur Bar. Dort bestellt er für beide ein Bier und lässt sich auf einen der hohen Hocker sinken. Heinrich nickt ihm wortlos seinen Dank für das spendierte Bier zu, auch wenn er eigentlich keines mehr will. Philipp versucht das Nicken zu erwidern, doch der Kopf kommt auf dem Tresen auf. Heinrich zieht ihn vielleicht etwas zu geschwind wieder an der Schulter zurück, um sich mit einem sekundenschnellen Blick der unbeschadeten Stirn zu vergewissern. Das Bier kommt und Heinrich dreht sich, um die jungen Quexen zu beobachten.  
„Philipp, das ist nicht mehr die alte Gang.“, meint er schließlich. Philipp dreht sich um, schwer an Heinrich lehnend und auf etwas herumkauend, was Heinrich nicht ganz erkennen kann.  
„Arschbacken zusammenkneifen, Eier einklemmen. Den Glauben an den Führer im Blick.“, schmatzt er dann und wischt seine Hände an der Jacke ab. Gerade will er noch etwas hinzusetzen, als das Telefon klingelt. Wie gestochen fährt er herum und stockt. Jetzt bemerkt er erst, dass es nur das Telefon war.  
„Rollmöpse! Rollmöpse für die ganze Runde!“, brüllt er also, als sei diese Bestellung der einzige Grund seines Herumfahrens. Nach ein paar Augenblicken lässt er dann den Kopf mit einem Stöhnen auf den Tresen sinken und birgt das Gesicht in den Armen.  
„Scheiße“, flucht er los. Heinrich weiß sofort, was er meint. Viele hier können so lange stillsitzen, dass man meinen könne sie seien versteinert, doch keiner von ihnen kann ein Glas mit ruhiger Hand zum Munde führen. Ein paar Ausgebrannte gibt es schon. „Scheiß Aale.“, schimpft Philipp dann los. Heinrich geht willig darauf ein. Keiner will darüber reden, wie jede Stunde draußen an den Nerven sägt und beißt. Jeder sieht sich selbst dabei zu, wie er langsam und unaufhörlich aufgefressen wird, bis entweder nichts mehr da ist, oder man wie ein unterspülter Stein in die Tiefen stürzt.  
„Torpedoversager?“, fragt Heinrich also willig.  
„Jede Menge. Das muss Sabotage sein.“, schießt Philipp sofort los. Dann stutzt er. „Schon von Kretschmer gehört?“ Heinrich nickt fast unmerklich.  
„Ja. Den hat´s erwischt. Bei Gibraltar draufgegangen.“, gibt er bereitwillig zum Besten und beobachtet Philipp dabei ganz genau. Dieser stiert trübsinnig vor sich hin. Wieder einer von der alten Garde, den´s erwischt hat. Dann blickt Philipp zu Heinrich hoch.  
„Und wann musst du wieder raus?“, fragt er. Heinrich zögert fast.  
„Morgen“, antwortet er dann. Philipp wirkt erstaunt, versucht es mit freudiger Überraschung, aber in den Falten liegt der Kummer. Schwankend greift er ein letztes Mal nach seinem Glas und trinkt es in einem Zug leer. Heinrich muss ihn am Arm packen, damit er nicht hintenüberkippt.  
„Schnapp sie dir, mein Junge!“, versucht Philipp es dann nochmal. Diesmal hört es sich echter an und er scheint sich damit zufrieden zu geben. Trunken packt er dann Heinrichs Schultern und schwingt sich auf die andere Seite hinüber. Bevor er noch etwas sagen oder entschwinden kann, packt ihn Heinrich nochmals am Arm und starrt ihm ins Gesicht. Philipp tut es ihm gleich und Heinrich kann in seinem Blick etwas so Endgültiges sehen, als sei dies das letzte Treffen vor dem Untergang. Als gäbe da etwas, das Philipp sagt, Heinrich würde das letzte Mal ausfahren.  
„Ich hätt´ dich gern mit rausgebracht.“, sagt da Philipp mit rauer, belegter Stimme. Heinrich drückt nochmal fester zu.  
„Wenn du es morgen früh rausschaffst, kannst du ja wenigstens Lebwohl sagen.“, beschwichtigt ihn Heinrich. Das bringt ein Lächeln in das zu stark gealterte Gesicht Philipps.  
„Wenn ich´s schaff.“, grinst er schwach und schief. „Ich hab heute Abend noch ein bisschen was vor.“ und hebt erklärend den Zeigefinger von der Hüfte nach oben. Heinrich lächelt sanft und lockert seinen Griff, um Philipp zur Toilette schwanken zu lassen. Den ausgestreckten Arm hält er ihm trotzdem noch hin, sollte er doch zu sehr ins Straucheln kommen.

 

Nachdem Philipp verschwunden ist, dreht sich Heinrich nicht mehr zu dem Trubel um, sondern wartet auf Philipps Rückkehr. So besoffen wie er ist, kann es gut sein, dass er dort alleine nicht mehr wieder herauskommt. Die Zeit vergeht und er erscheint nicht. Heinrich wird innerlich unruhig. Schnell trinkt er den letzten Rest seines Bieres und verschwindet dann zur Toilette. Wie befürchtet, findet er Philipp auf dem Boden liegend. Er kniet sich daneben und spricht ihn an. Als er keine Antwort erhält, packt er ihn bei den Schultern und rüttelt. Philipp gibt nur einen kehligen Laut von sich, der das Erbrochene blubbern lässt.  
„Na hoch doch!“, versucht Heinrich ihn zum Aufstehen zu bewegen. Gerade da geht die Türe auf und Leutnant Werner kommt hereingestolpert. „Packen Sie mal mit an!“, ordert Heinrich sofort. Allein würde er Philipp hier niemals herausgeschleift kriegen. Werner kann sich auch fast nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten und reißt einmal fast alle drei zu Boden, als seine Knie unter ihm nachgeben. Heinrich schnappt noch die Kapitänleuntnantsmütze von Philipp vom Boden und setzt sie ihm auf, bevor er ihn aus der Toilette bugsiert. Werner lassen sie dabei zurück.

 

*****

 

Am nächsten Morgen hält Heinrich Ausschau nach der weißen Kappe und dem Sauerkrautschopf Philipps, aber kann ihn nirgendwo mehr finden. Dafür findet er ein junges Mädel im Sperrgebiet. Werner meint, er kenne sie nicht.

Als Philipp endlich den Hafen erreicht und aus dem Auto hechtet, ist Heinrich schon von der Brücke verschwunden und Philipps letztes Auf Wiedersehen vergeht im Wind.


End file.
